Asinine
by DDG
Summary: *TBagxBellick; Slash* TBag yanks on Bellick’s ears when he gets the chance because he loves the way Bellick snarls at him.


**Title:** Asinine  
**Character/Pairing:** T-Bag/Bellick  
**Prompt:** #096. Writer's Choice  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** T-Bag yanks on Bellick's ears when he gets the chance because he loves the way Bellick snarls at him.  
**Author's Notes:** Written for 1sentence and PB100. Unbetaed(for the most part).  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine -- just taking them out for a little spin.

**Warnings:** Sex, swearing, some AU, mostly consensual slash.

* * *

**Comfort**  
T-Bag usually finds himself pinned to a table or up against a wall when Bellick drags him off—and comfort is the last thing on either's mind. 

**Kiss**  
The upper hand achieved, T-Bag pushed Bellick into the bricks and latched onto his lips.

**Soft**  
The pillow is soft beneath his grip, and T-Bag smiles into it while Bellick thrusts into him.

**Pain**  
"Feelin' all right today, Bellick?" T-Bag mentions in passing as Bellick limps by.

**Potatoes**  
"Eat your damn potatoes and stop complaining already, Bagwell."

**Rain**  
It was raining the day T-Bag gave Bellick the other escapees locations before throwing him up against a dumpster and fucking him.

**Chocolate**  
Bellick slips him chocolate when no one's looking in exchange for blow jobs behind the toolshed.

**Happiness**  
"You ever been happy with a woman or you just have a predisposition toward men?" T-Bag taunts, smirking when Bellick growls and leaves bleeding teeth marks on his shoulder.

**Telephone**  
"C'mon, Bellick, gimme a quarter for the phone, would ya?"

**Ears**  
T-Bag yanks on Bellick's ears when he gets the chance because he loves the way Bellick snarls at him.

**Name**  
Bellick knows the man's name is Teddy but he can't help it if other names slip out.

**Sensual**  
"Maybe we oughta burn some incense next time."

**Death**  
Bellick stands over T-Bag's body and can't help but wonder where it all went wrong.

**Sex**  
Their sex is always hurried and frantic because there's no telling when someone might walk in on them.

**Touch**  
T-Bag lets his hands glide over Bellick's body, fingers pushing and prodding his beer gut, much to Bellick's chagrin.

**Weakness**  
Bellick's weakness shows when he's around T-Bag because T-Bag's not afraid to say what he thinks.

**Tears**  
"Don't cry," eleven-year-old Teddy whispers to thirteen-year-old Brad, "my daddy beats me too."

**Speed**  
With a chuckle, T-Bag mutters, "They call you speedy when you was growin' up?"

**Wind**  
Devilishly, T-Bag quips, "C'mon, Bellick, feel the wind in your hai—oh, my mistake."

**Freedom**  
Bellick shoves his freedom down T-Bag's throat at every opportunity and T-Bag makes it known that he doesn't appreciate it.

**Life**  
"There's no life waiting for me on the other side o' those walls—you should know that, Bellick."

**Jealousy**  
"We can't all be as . . . well endowed, Bellick," T-Bag says, viciously, when the irritable C.O. drops his pants and shoves T-Bag against the wall.

**Hands**  
"Keep your hands where I can see them, Bagwell," Bellick growls, "I don't want any shit from you today."

**Taste**  
Bellick's mouth tastes like old cigarettes and stale doughnuts, which T-Bag believes is an improvement from the inedible mush he forces down everyday.

**Devotion**  
"Never thought I'd see a man become so devoted to his job that he has sex with the men he's supposed to be guardin'."

**Forever**  
"Feels like it's been forever since I seen you last, Bagwell," Bellick stated with clarity, leaning against the doorframe of his apartment.

**Blood**  
T-Bag was soaked in blood when he decided Bellick wouldn't turn him in if he asked for refuge.

**Sickness**  
"I'll fix that cold o' yours, Bellick," T-Bag crooned, smirking.

**Melody**  
T-Bag liked to sing after all was said and done, and Bellick would never admit that he liked to listen.

**Star**  
"When it's really bad," Teddy murmured, laying back in the grass next to Brad, "I like to come outside and stare up at the stars."

**Home**  
"I never want to go home again," Brad sobbed into Teddy's arms.

**Confusion**  
"What brings a C.O. to havin' sex with the prisoners he guards anyhow?"

**Fear**  
Bellick claimed he wasn't afraid of T-Bag—even when T-Bag nearly strangled him during a session.

**Lightning/Thunder**  
Every flash of lightning illuminated Bellick leaning against the wall and T-Bag kneeling in front of him.

**Bonds**  
"Take the cuffs off, Brad, come on."

**Market**  
"Maybe we can skip down the market together, huh?"

**Technology**  
T-Bag caught Bellick's cell phone as he tossed it and flipped it open.

**Gift**  
"Got somethin' for ya, boss," T-Bag said, pulling out a shank.

**Smile**  
Bellick only smiles when he's drunk and T-Bag's always willing to provide the alcohol necessary.

**Innocence**  
Bellick stopped believing T-Bag's claims to innocence after his third cell mate "committed suicide."

**Completion**  
"Ever felt like your dick was an extension of your hand?"

**Clouds**  
Brad's eyes wander over the sky, watching the clouds, as Teddy's eyes wander over Brad, watching the way his chest rises and falls with every breath.

**Sky**  
"The sky has no boundaries—and neither do we," T-Bag grins, holding his pocket out while Bellick growls.

**Heaven**  
T-Bag always said he was in heaven when Bellick was fucking him—just to piss Bellick off.

**Hell**  
"We're both goin' to hell—you know that, right?"

**Sun**  
The sun bears down on the two mischievous boys romping through the field, tanning the skin of the older and burning the skin of the younger.

**Moon**  
T-Bag swears the moon has no effect on his behavior, but Bellick knows better.

**Waves**  
Waves lapping at their feet, Brad and Teddy lay back in the sand on a remote beach somewhere where no one will find them.

**Hair**  
"Never really been fussy over my hair or anything," T-Bag mentions lazily, "but at least I have hair, hm?"

**Supernova**  
T-Bag claims he's read the dictionary on three occasions and Bellick's always wondered, "What the hell's a supernova?"


End file.
